User talk:Horton11/2012 Continents Cup
Previous champions There is a pattern in the list of the previous champions: Brunant - Libertas - Lovia - Brunant - Libertas - Lovia - Brunant - Libertas - ¿Lovia? Wabba The I 18:00, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I hadn't noticed that. So perhaps a Lovian team might win this year. HORTON11: • 18:13, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Good! But there arn't teams in Mäöres!? Maybe Adlibita? Wabba The I 18:17, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Those should be added. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:18, April 1, 2012 (UTC) When? The games begins on April 7 and 8! You can ask Oos, he knows that language. Wabba The I 18:23, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I forgot about Adlibita (thing is, I don't know any Adlibitan clubs). We can either expand the teams participating, or reduce the amount per nation to 3 and give the remaining spot to a real micronation's club, such as AS Monaco. HORTON11: • 17:23, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Also we should discuss as to which Lovian teams should participate. HORTON11: • 17:24, April 1, 2012 (UTC) The winner of the Major Soccer League in 2008 (Newhaven Rockets), 2010 (Newhaven Rockets), the second of the Major Soccer League in 2008 (FK Swat Lews), 2010 (Contra United) and maybe FC Caltrava? Wabba The I 18:35, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I originally accounted for Brunant, Libertas, Lovia and Mäöreser clubs. That would amount to 4 teams/country. If we all Adlibita it would mess up the organization a bit. Let's just stick to these 4 countries, os it would mean for Lovia that Contra, Swat Lews, Newhaven and Caltrava can participate. HORTON11: • 17:41, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Yes but there arn't teams in Mäöres and someone most be edit that for April 7! Maybe Oos, he knows the language there! Wabba The I 18:54, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Tell me how many teams you need and I'll give you the names. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 04:16, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps 1 for now, to replace one of the Adlibitan clubs. Also did you/wikk you make a list of players, cause I'll need to know for the goals. HORTON11: • 13:04, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :OK. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 04:23, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Odd I see you deliberately chose to have a pattern in the Previous Champions list . It struck me as odd when I first saw it. I don't know much about sports, but I am very interested in the statistics of sport, and I think such exact patterns are extremely unusual . [[User:DimiTalen|'Dimi'Talen]] 16:04, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Skeend :') I am filled with fatherly pride :D ! I hope you find the time to finish the Micronations Cup too, Horton. Echocho 15:21, June 8, 2012 (UTC) The pattern was not deliberate. I selected the best clubs from the participating nations and assigned them a year, but it turned out to be a pattern. Who knows what this year will have. I'll try and finish the micronations soon. And Echo, Skeend should not find it hard beating Libertaneza, seeing as they barely made it past Dortmund. HORTON11: • 15:43, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Is this a WNFA competition? 77topaz (talk) 23:11, March 1, 2013 (UTC)